Devices and methods are known for attaching vehicle accessories, such as backrests, racks, and the like, to vehicles. This is particularly true when the vehicle is a motorcycle, as the compact design of the motorcycle limits the amount of equipment that may be placed on it. Motorcycles are thus associated with an array of accessories that are selectively attachable and detachable from the motorcycle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,232 discloses a detachable sissy bar for a motorcycle, while U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,704 discloses a quick release system for motorcycle backrests.
It is therefore desirable to have apparatus and methods for attaching and/or detaching accessories to and/or from motorcycles.